This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Seals are commonly used for sealing a gap disposed around an outer surface of an inner member received within a bore of an outer member, such as a fuel injector, a spark plug tube or a shaft. Conventional seals incorporate a rubber outer dimension (OD) for engaging a bore and may have various inner dimension (ID) seal configurations for engaging a shaft or other inner member.